Hollow Carmine
Hollow Camine is a character created by the great god Leer in 2007 so eveyone else could someone to make fun of. He is also known as Asmodel, Hadriel Carmine/Asmoday and Holly. You can view all pictures of Hollow here. Character Info As a human History: Hollow was born Hadriel Dreier on 5/18/86. He was born in Seattle, Washington, to Anderson and Mia Hart-Dreier. He was their first child. Anderson Dreier was a well-respected heart surgeon and was rarely at home, his mother, and alcholoc and hypocondriac former-model, resfused to raise him because she wanted a girl. He was raised by a series of wet-nurses and nannies. When he was four, his parent had another child, Adelade "Missy" Hart-Dreier. She was treasured by their mother, and receaved the attention Hollow wanted, first because she was a girl, and later when she fell ill of a lung disease. Him and his sister were very close until, when he was 14 and she was 10, she died of a resperatory infection. This left their family broken, two year later his parents divorced and his father dissapeared to Europe and his mother fell into a despression, secluding herself from the world. When he was 19, she died of a medication overdose. It was ruled an accident. He moved out of his parents house to Los Angeles, taking his massive trust fund with him. He currently works as a secretary for Verona Paroli and a male prostitute for Jon Tabron. He is Styx's boyfriend. Personality: His personality varies greatly depending on the situation he’s in. Usually, he acts rather obnoxious, often overly dramatic, accusatory and whiney, although he counters this with a large amount of optimism and affection, and he is usually either elated or complaining. In other situations he can be rather collected and mature, and is always tries to be extremely charming (occasionally succeeding), whether he is antagonizing himself or not. He goes through mood shifts extremely quickly and without warning, and will lash out or seriously threaten violence if provoked. His erratic behavior is backed by a worldliness that occasionally shows through his shallow veneer, giving the impression that he realizes the ridiculousness of actions to some extent. When pushed to his limits emotionally, he shuts down, becoming serious and stoic, and wishing to be left alone, which contradicts his usual exhibitionist behavior and need for affection. While he is extremely sensitive to insults and criticism, especially about his appearance, he has a very high pain tolerance and doesn’t seem to care if he gets beaten up, perhaps because it was happened quite a lot in his life. He often reacts to physical violence with scarring insults, and to insults with physical violence. He usually shows a need for dominance and control, especially over women, even going to extremes such as rape or domestic abuse, which he shows little guilt or regret about. The only person he seems willingly submissive to is Styx, as well as Styx being one of the few people he expresses genuine empathy for. Because of his more passive role in the relationship, he requires massive amounts of affection and justification. He also displays several of the symptoms of Histrionic personality disorder, although he has not been diagnosed and doesn’t take any medication to treat it (Although, he does keep several bottles of painkillers and sleeping pills in his bathroom cabinets). (Taken from this extremely detailed but mildly outdated character sheet on Hollow) As an angel See The Plot. Story History As an angel Holly first appeared in The Plot, as an angelic assassin hired to kill the demigod Cul. He was also Epiphany's lover. In the first scene he's in, he transforms into furry form from an animate ball of light, teleports to a castle and imedately makes out with Arcadian Abode, a fallen angel who just happens to be hanging around drinking martinis. Then he leaves to throw a demigod into limbo. All in all a pretty impressive entrance. Later, he resurrected Arcana after she was killed by Threes. After bringing her back to life, he stole her soul and made her into his pimgy gryphon slave. General consensis says that he was using her as a sex toy, which is extra weird considering old writing shows she reffered to him as "Father" while brainwashed. Later, he was in the Midway Plot and The Plot that Never Happened, still as an angel but with few special powers to speak of. As a human His first completely human appearence was in Legion of Prostitutes, the role that also solidfied his personality as a whiney, depraved bitch. He later carried this over to Fucking Shit Story.